1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of network routing and switching, and more specifically to label-based forwarding of a packet among multiple forwarding elements.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
A typical router includes a forwarding element (FE) to forward data packets from an ingress port to an egress port and a control element (CE) to control the forwarding element. If a customer desires more ports or forwarding capability, additional routers need to be purchased. Furthermore, if a forwarding element is upgraded, the whole router needs to be upgraded.
One solution is to separate the forwarding element from the control element. The forwarding element can then be purchased or upgraded independent of the control element. The control element may also be able to control multiple forwarding elements and multiple types of forwarding elements. However, it is desired for the multiple forwarding elements controlled by a control element to act as a single router while forwarding a data packet.